When a vehicle changes its driving lane, there is often a risk of a collision with an object, e.g., another vehicle. A driver of the vehicle may initiate a lane change without recognizing or attempting to mitigate a collision risk, e.g., another vehicle is in a blind spot of the driver. In another example, a vehicle driver may initiate a lane change without even attempting to verify that a lane change is safe.